Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-32455837-20171127005152/@comment-27917537-20171127034614
There's an NPC somewhere (forgot where, unfortunately) claiming that Dragons are astonishingly similar to Harpies and Lamias in genetics or something. Could be the machine translation goofing off but Wyvern is the only other (sub)race that can learn Wing skills. As for the rest...that's a very good question. At first I thought Minagi spawned not only Succubi but various humanshape monsters as well, which would include Elves and Fairies. Actually, I still believe that to some extent. Elves are the ONLY race besides Succubi that can learn Sexcraft skills on their own, though those particular skills rely only on Dexterity (as opposed to Sexcraft skills Succubi learn which are powered by either Dexterity or Magic, whichever's higher) like the ones learned through jobs like Prostitute. The Classes tab in the database raised an eyebrow. Right below each Queen race (or similar race of great power exclusive to a select few characters) is a dummied out sealed race, with the curious exception of the Chaos race, which is, even stranger still, grouped with the Human family (after Demonoid and Archfiend, Nero's presumably Neris' races) but that's not important. What's important (sort of), is that while one can easily surmise that the "***ダミー" below Queen Succubus is Succubus Ancestor (assuming it doesn't go by another name or even the holder's name, much like how Sphinx has the Sphinx race), Alraune Ancestor will be slotted below Queen Alraune, and so on, there are similar single dummy slots below the many advanced races that have no clear ancestor, some having as much as two! Okay, Slime is an exception to that "two dummy slots" mystery. Erubetie has yet to join the party so of course the two dummy slots in that family would be Queen Slime and then Slime/Colony Ancestor (there are even WIP skills for both via the Animations tab, same goes for the other sealed races and jobs). Come to think of it, those who played/read the VN can surmise that Next Doll is the sealed race of the Chimera Family and after Paradox part 2's conclusion, XX Apotosis is a no brainer as the strongest of the Dolls. In any case, unless there are NPCs in the game (that we can't understand due to moonrunes) that try to shine some light on the origins of more dubious races like Ghost, Zombie, and Yoma, we'll have to wait until part 3 to find out what the hell. Assuming it even matters. God knows what the four dummy slots below Cupid of Lust is for. One is obviously Goddess for if/when Ilias gets her full power back but... Personally, due to the similar Tentacle skills between the Sea Dweller and Scylla, I'm williing to bet Hiruko is actually the ancestor to all aquatic monsters in general, which can potentially include Mermaids. Kinda wracking my head on the two slots below the Beast and Kitsune families. Does Tamamo (no Mae) really fill in for both of them or is there a "Mother Beast" floating around somewhere? tl;dr We just don't know yet unless there's something among the tens of thousands of untranslated lines that may clue us in and I rambled on for nothing.